A Rogue and a Rat, A Bamph and a Kat
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: (Corny Title and summary. Romy & Kurtty) Rogue likes Remy, Remy is being a pain. Kurt and Kitty like each other but they're playing games. Can everything fall into place in time for the dance! Complete as Usual {dedicated to Smirnoff Ice Lover}


Part 1: Rogue and Kitty  
  
Rogue threw herself on her bed and sighed. She couldn't understand her crushes. They were stupid and naïve and she tended to crush on the worst ones. First Scott (who loved Jean), than for a brief 24 hours Logan (she stopped crushing on him when she realized she had more hope in getting Kurt to turn off his inducer in public) and now out of all people the one guy that tried to kill her.Remy Lebeau.  
  
"Gambit?" Her voice was slightly high as she questioned her sanity by saying his name aloud. She groaned and rolled over onto her back. "How can this get any worst?!" Suddenly a particular blue eyed brunette walked into the room without opening the door.  
  
"I swear Rogue I'm, like, going to kill your brother?" A few seconds later a sulfuric smell filled the room as the latter bamphed in. "Geez, like, speaking of the devil!"  
  
Rogue stifled a chuckle with her gloved hand. She couldn't understand Kitty and Kurt's love/hate relationship. She knew they liked each other, but apparently they didn't. "But Keety why are you mad at me? Vhat did I do to you?"  
  
"You didn't do anything you blue skinned Jerk, like, get out of here! I hate you!" Kurt just stared at her, his holographic eyes looking hurt and rejected. He just bamphed away, leaving Kitty behind. Rogue knew what to expect so she pulled her feet back just in time. Kitty flopped face down on the bed and starting muttering repeated why's into the mattress.  
  
"If ya'd stop actin' like a ninny and just tell 'im how ya feel you wouldn't be in this mess."  
  
"But how can I tell him? He's still, like, totally stuck on Amanda. Do you know what he, like, did today?"  
  
Rogue scrunched up her nose. "No, and ah don't think ah want to." Kitty looked up tears in her eyes and Rogue sighed in resignation. "All right, just tell me."  
  
Kitty whispered her sentence incoherently and fell into sobs.  
  
"What did ya say?" Kitty looked up.  
  
"I said he, like, asked Amanda to the dance on Friday and she said no!" Kitty's body began to tremble stronger than before and her sobs became louder, Rogue would have comforted her if it hadn't been her own fault for their separation.  
  
"So if she said no, why're you cryin', just ask him yourself." Kitty sat up so quick Pietro would have cried tears of joy.  
  
"Are you crazy? I am so, like, not asking a reject to the dance." Rogue rolled her eyes. Knowing Kitty had no idea of what she was saying.  
  
"Kitty, ya have the tendency ta be so vain. And that reminds me, why were you two fightin'?"  
  
"He told me that since Amanda turned him down he had to find the next best thing and when she turned him down," she sobbed, "he came to me!" This sent her into another fit.  
  
Now Rogue hugged her, trying not to laugh. "Kitty ya need to take matters into your own hands. Now ah have an idea. How 'bout you make up a boy?"  
  
Kitty stopped crying, and just continued to sniffle. "How?"  
  
"Ain't nobody need ta know that he don't exist, Jean is too stuck on Scott to read your mind and ah have a feelin' the professor wouldn't say a word. And than just dress up extra special this week and stay out later than usual and lie, ah mean, pretend that you have dates with him and stuff." Kitty's face lit up.  
  
"Rogue, you are, like, totally cool. Eek!" She grabbed Rogue in a tight hug and hopped out of the bed. She than ran into her closet and grabbed one of her sexiest outfits and highest heels.  
  
"What are ya doin'?" Rogue was confused, where in heavens name could Kitty be going at 3:30 in the afternoon wearing that?  
  
"Duh, Dummy, to, like, put your plan into action. It's never too soon to start." Kitty hurriedly changed and went out to find Scott to ask him to drop her off at the mall. She knew Kurt would be around him so she'd kill two birds with one stone. It was turning out to be the greatest week of her life and the beginning of a crazy one for Rogue.  
  
Part 2: Remy and Kurt  
  
Remy walked around the park, kinetically charging his cards and throwing them randomly at things causing them to explode. He had already gone through two of his decks and was on the 23rd of his last one. He tried to comprehend his emotions for a particular dark haired girl and felt extremely stupid when his mind wandered to her white bangs. He had been going through each and every distinctive point of Rogue's features. He thought about her cleft chin which he felt gave her (his eyes widening in shock of the use of his next word) character and her beautiful pale skin, even though he figured that was more make up than au natural. He couldn't help but get poetic when he thought about her and that's what irritated him.  
  
He had known she felt something for him when she took his charged card. He had stood there staring at her for a brief moment, but it was enough to imprint her image in his head. He sighed deeply. The girl had bad taste in men. From what he heard in the brotherhood, she had a thing for the leader of the X men but he apparently was stuck on the red head. Remy was pleased at least on that part, he didn't need to fight for no girl, though he assumed he would win if needs be. He just continued to walk through the park, reaching the back of the mall in the process. A particular conversation drew his attention when he turned around to walk back to the brotherhood house, where he was supposed to keep his eye on things.  
  
"Kurt, like, mind your business. You don't know him." Kitty tried to pull her naked arm away. She was dressed quite revealing for being out in the mid afternoon and Kurt didn't like it one bit. Kitty, on the other hand, loved every minute of it. She was taking every opportunity of his grabbing her to rub against him or show as much skin as the little blue dress allowed.  
  
"Keety you have to be crazy, vhy don't you take him to da house first so Logan can take a look at him." And change vhile your at it, Kurt thought. Kitty sucked her teeth. Logan would kill any potential date if he got within three miles of the house, little alone if he was to meet him.  
  
"Look Kurt, go home okay? Just, like, leave me alone." She managed to yank her arm away and phased through wall. Kurt just stared at her retreating back. He looked thoroughly depressed.  
  
"Gambit sees dat you having problems with da femme. Why is dat?" He had stepped around the tree and strolled casually up to Kurt who was too miserable to care that he was supposedly the enemy.  
  
"I have no idea. I've tried to talk to her and she von't even listen to me! She hasn't spoken to me since I asked her to the dance." Gambit's eyebrow rose. The girl looked interested enough despite the dislike she was displaying. His casual smile changed to a smirk, he had an idea. He frowned slightly though when he saw he was becoming a bit of a softie and he blamed it on the Rogue.  
  
"Make her jealous." Kurt looked at him confused and Gambit sighed, he realized vagueness was not the way to go with this one. "Flirt with udder femmes. Smile at dem. Take dem out, do special things. By da end of the week, she'll want to kill dem all to get to you." Kurt smiled at the last line.  
  
"Ah, thank you. This is perfect! Keety! Jealous! Voo hoo!" In his excitement Kurt bamphed away getting ready for the game plan. He decided he'd start with Amara and perhaps take out Tabitha as well, though she would most likely abuse him money wise.  
  
Gambit just stared at the poof of smoke left behind and began to walk towards the Brotherhood house. His mind went back on Rogue and he found himself once again throwing his cards all over the place. When the Sanitary workers got to the park they were confused at all the broken trees and charred ground, they sighed and began to work, having no idea that all the destruction was a particular Cajun's fault.  
  
Part 3: Rogue takes a chance  
  
Rogue decided that she was being a hypocrite by not taking a chance; at least Kitty was doing something about her relationship with Kurt even if it was a bit low. She got up and decided to see him. She had overheard Scott telling Jean that Gambit was at the Brotherhood house, so she left and went on her way over there.  
  
She came before the door in what seemed like minutes though she had chosen to walk for fear of being caught. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She was greeted with a grunt by Fred who was eating a large pastrami and cheese hero. He was so enthralled with it he hadn't even noticed who was at the door and just turned around and stepped into the house. Rogue shrugged and walked in finding who she was looking for at first glance.  
  
Gambit had apparently not noticed her entrance because he was opening a new pack of cards he had just bought that day since he used up all the other ones. She walked and stood right in front of him. Eventually he looked up and she got lost in the black hole like eyes. She started to slightly sweat and she ran her fingers through her bangs nervously. Her teeth biting her lower lip. Gambit just stared at her, his fingers motionless as he held the plastic of the cards in his hands. He forgot to breathe when he looked up and saw her velvety eyes.  
  
Rogue gathered her courage and swallowed deeply. "Look Cajun, ah am not gonna stand here all day lookin' at you lookin' at me. So ah just wanted to tell ya that ah like ya and ah know damn right ya feel the same way 'bout me." Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, daring him to question her attitude. She figured it was better to be straight with this guy than beat around the bush. Gambit's frozen lips came alive, turning into a smirk. The girl had guts. He continued to open the cards and when he was done he leaned back and began to shuffle them.  
  
"Look chéri, let's be real. Remy ain't good enough for you. You should find a homme that will give you all da lovin' you femmes be needin'."  
  
"Too good for you?" Rogue was very, very angry. "Too good for you! Fine, than I'll join the acolytes so that ah'll be bad for ya!" Rogue stood straighter and stared into Remy's now narrowing eyes. He didn't like that at all. She was safer with the X men. Magneto wouldn't feel bad if he needed to sacrifice this girl to save himself.  
  
"You ain't doin' none o' dat. Now get outta here." He needed to be strong with her, even if it hurt him.  
  
"Ya can't make me do what ya want Cajun. Ah'ma join and dat's dat!" She mimicked his accent in the last two words and climbed the stairs to Pietro's room pretending to be ready to join. She didn't notice the card that exploded next to her head causing her to fall unconscious.  
  
"I can't let you do dat, amoureux." He grabbed her as she fell back and walked out the house. Taking her straight to the institute door and leaving her there. In her pocket he left a card, the King of Hearts with his name scribbled on it. He wanted her to know he cared. But he knew they couldn't have a future. He was the thief and she was the untouchable. He rang the doorbell and left the grounds, no need to start trouble.  
  
Part 4: Tabitha joins the plan  
  
Tabitha looked at Kurt and burst out laughing after he explained to her what he wanted her to do.  
  
"Come on Tabby, I need you vight now please." He had spent the last half hour, telling her his plan to conquer Kitty. She had listened intently and he figured he had gotten her but he wasn't so sure now that she had started to laugh.  
  
"Okay Kurty I'll do it. But! On one condition." Kurt didn't care what it was; she was going to help him.  
  
"Okay I'll do it!" Boom Boom smiled.  
  
"Great you can start by washing my clothes, they accidentally fell out the bag into a pond and need to be washed, dried and ironed, than you can come back later and I'll tell you what else you need to do for the rest of my stay."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not doing nuting for you like that!" At that moment Kitty walked in with a bunch of roses in her arms. Unknown to anyone she had bought them herself. "I hate you," Kurt whispered to Tabitha. She giggled and through herself onto his lap and began playing with his hair.  
  
"Oh Kurt, You're so strong and sexy. Why don't we go to the dance this Saturday?" She kept her face straight though her cheeks were twitching with suppressed amusement.  
  
Kitty stopped and looked at the "couple" her face fell.  
  
"Vell, I don't know Tabby. I vas going to ask someone else."  
  
"Oh No Kurt," Tabitha put on a mock shocked face. "Please say you'll go with me!" Her cherry lips formed a pout as she played her part and by far she was the worst actress ever hired.  
  
"Vell okay." Tabby smiled and kissed his furry cheek. Kitty's eyes welled up with tears as she ran to her room. Kurt sighed and pushed Tabitha off of him after she had pretended to spit out pieces of his fur from her mouth. He had seen Kitty's face and just hoped that it would work and not backfire on him.  
  
***  
  
Kitty threw herself once again onto Rogue's bed, this time Rogue didn't move from her position. She was laying on her stomach. Kitty's voice rang out loud and clear, she didn't care who heard.  
  
"I, like, hate men!" Rogue looked up tears in her eyes.  
  
"Join the club. There idiots, ah swear!" Rogue pulled her feet out from under Kitty and sat in the bed her make-up runny and Kitty looked at Rogue figuring she looked just as bad.  
  
"Do you know what he did?" They said at the same time.  
  
"You first," Rogue said.  
  
"Well," Kitty took a deep breath. "TabithaaskedKurttothedanceandhesaidyes, eventhoughhesaidhewasgoingtoasksomeoneelseandithinkhewasgoingtoaskme." The end broke into a sob, she was so frantic, "like" didn't even come out. Only a couple of weeks living with Pietro allowed Rogue to understand what Kitty had said the first time around.  
  
Rogue sighed, "I told you to ask him." Kitty's shoulders fell in defeat.  
  
"I know, well, like, what happened to you?"  
  
Rogue frowned, "Gambit said ah wasn't good enough for 'im, than he knocked me out and took me home. And worst of all he gave me a card with his name on it and it had hearts. Ah swear ahma die." Rogue's voice cracked. The only reason she was being so open was because Kitty was just as hysterical as she was. They hugged each other and sobbed rather comically not noticing when the door opened. A shocked Scott stood there. He smiled and waited till the girls noticed he was around.  
  
Kitty and Rogue turned at the same time towards the door. Two pale faces with raccoon eyes caused by mascara and eye shadow. Scott smirked.  
  
"Was I interrupting something?" His arm shot up as a couple of pillows hit his head. He just started to laugh and said, "The professor wants to see you two." He closed the door behind him, laughter ringing out in the halls. Rogue and Kitty looked at each other surprised. Scott had loosened up since he was forced to partner up with Logan on Danger Sessions. They had thought Logan was cruel, but now with the addition of Scott, the sessions were close to unbearable. They got up to wash their faces and made their way down to the professor's office. They made sure to shut the door to their thoughts before they walked in. No need to look stupider than they felt.  
  
Part 5: Mystique threatens Gambit  
  
Mystique marched upstairs angrily towards Gambit's "room". She had found out from Toad what had happened between her daughter and the idiot upstairs and she was not going to allow Rogue to be unhappy, just because he was an idiot. She kicked open the door and walked in and stood in front of the Cajun, her position mimicking Rogues.  
  
"Are you really stupid or do you just pretend to be to irritate me?" Gambit looked into the yellow eyes of the blue mutant. He just licked his lips and looked back down at his cards. He ignited one.  
  
"Da fille needs somebody better den Gambit." Mystiques hands fisted tighter.  
  
"You're damn right she does. Now you go over there to the institute and straighten this out."  
  
"Gambit don't think so." He didn't want to mess with Rogues head. He liked her too much. Besides the clawed homme was going to be there and he didn't need that at the moment.  
  
"Saturday is a dance at the school. You are to meet her there. Do you understand me? I refuse to have her unhappy." With that Mystique left the room and the house as well. She couldn't get close to her children because they didn't want her to, but she would help them in anyway she can, whether they hated her or not, someday she would have their love, even if that was all she received.  
  
***  
  
Gambit stared at Mystiques retreating back and wondered if he should do as she said. He wanted to be with Rogue and she wouldn't have come to him if she had wanted nothing than a fling. He decided to meet her at the party. He didn't know what would happen. But he figured it would be worth a try. Magneto didn't need to know about it. And if he found out, the Cajun would figure out how to deal with it when the time came. He had often thought about joining the X men.he chuckled, that would never happen (inside thought: little does he know)  
  
Part 6: Kurt can't iron  
  
Tabitha marched straight to Kitty and Rogue's room, knowing that at this time of day Kitty would be doing her homework. In her hands was a balled up white DKNY shirt that she had just bought a week before. She banged the door open and stared at Kitty. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Do you know what you did to my shirt?" Kitty looked at her confused she hadn't spoken to Tabitha since seeing her in Kurt's arms and had avoided them every possible opportunity.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't been, like, near your clothes at all." Kitty swiveled around in her chair and looked at Tabitha's shirt. Her blue eyes widened when she saw the big hole in the front, obviously made by a burn mark because the edges were brown and frayed.  
  
"Yes, you did! This is what this stupid little game you and Kurt have created cost me. Almost all my clothes have some type of hole in them and only because he was paying me back as a favor for making you jealous. You guys aren't worth this. Just go to him and tell him you like him and get it over with. I am so not going to go to the stupid dance with a fur ball anyway." Tabitha turned around and left the room, leaving a dazed Kitty in the room alone. Slowly her cheeks began to gain color. She swirled around in her chair and laughed happily.  
  
Kitty ran out of the room bumping into a sullen Rogue and said "He likes me, he really likes me!"  
  
Rogue just stared after her, "Well, no duh Sherlock." She walked into her room and banged the door shut behind her.  
  
Part 7: The Dance  
  
Rogue sat on the bleachers and stared at Kurt and Kitty dancing in the crowd. His holographic image looked handsome in his black tux and gloves. She smiled when Kitty took them off and put it in his pocket. She leaned into him rubbing her cheek against him, apparently not caring that he was a bit fuzzy. Kitty looked beautiful in her pink one shouldered dress. It was tight on top but the skirt swirled around her as he spun and dipped her on the dance floor, Mr. Suave. She had a copper fake flower pinned to her dress and matching heels and her hair was loose and curled at the edges reaching to the middle of her back. They looked beautiful together.  
  
Remy stared at Rogue as she gazed at her brother and friend. She looked hauntingly beautiful. She wore a short sleeved tight black velvet dress. It reached the bottom of her feet where two pointy boots peeked out. On her arms were opera length amethyst colored gloves and her make up was the same as usual. Her hair was pulled into a bun, with the front slightly teased and it looked alarmingly beautiful with the white streaks, adding an unusual elegance to her. On her neck was a silver necklace with black roses and amethyst buds. He walked up to her. She didn't notice him until he touched her shoulders with his gloved hands.  
  
She stood up immediately and would have fallen back at her clumsiness if he wouldn't have caught her in his arms. "Do you wanna dance chéri?" Rogue couldn't say a word. She just allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Not noticing the weird glances people gave her at the sight of her touching another person. She wouldn't have cared anyway. She didn't care that he was in his battle gear and trench coat. She didn't care that her team mates were looking at her as if she had grown another head. She didn't even care that at what seemed like a far distance a giggle was heard as Kitty and Kurt stared at their beloved friend. She only cared about that sweet moment and the arms that held her with love. 


End file.
